Sorbitan esters are known. They are derived from a cyclic material called Sorbitan derived from the dehydration of sorbitol. Sorbitan conforms to the following structure:

Sorbitan is esterified using fatty acids to make sorbitan esters. A typical sorbitan ester is shown:

Sorbitan esters with different kinds of fatty acids and various degrees of esterification are known. Those are generally used as emulsifier for example in making cream.
Sorbitol, one of the reactants used to make the compounds of the present invention is linear. It contains six hydroxyl groups as shown below:

It is known that sorbitan fatty acid esters can be produced by direct, base-catalyzed reaction of sorbitol with a fatty acid at elevated temperatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,390,395 to Soltzberg describes the preparation of monoanhydro sorbitol which is rich in 1,4-sorbitan by anhydrization of sorbitol under reduced pressure at 120°-150° C. in the presence of an acid catalyst.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,387,842 to Soltzberg discloses the preparation of “sorbide” by heating sorbitol solution at reduced pressure (88-95 mm of mercury absolute) in the presence of an acid catalyst (sulfuric acid) until 2 moles of water per mole of sorbitol are removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,384,248 to O'Lenick, Jr. discloses Meadowfoam based sorbitan esters
U.S. Pat. No. 6,013,813 to O'Lenick Jr. discloses Guerbet acid based sorbitan esters.
The patents referenced disclose sorbitan derivatives.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,473,707 to O'Lenick et al discloses specific alkoxylated sorbitan esters (Spider Esters) useful in delivering skin actives.
None of these patents provide polyester derivatives of mixed fatty esters of sorbitol as envisioned by the present invention.